bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Year of the Monkey
is a Special Mission to celebrate... well, the Year of Monkey. It takes place on Pumpkin Patch, redesigned to match the theme of a Chinese New Year Fair. Rules In this mission, the rounds work somewhat like Apopalypse. When you begin, you have 1 minute time to prepare, and the first round starts automatically. After each round there is a 5 second break before another one starts. Round awards are still given. Skipping wait time is possible if there are no bloons on screen. Bloons that reaches the end will be looped back to start, lives still deducted. Every 100 to 120 seconds (starting from the first round), a Dancing Lion will appear. All costs are same as or modified from the Medium difficulty. Effects For this mission only, there are several changes applied to Towers and Bloons. These effects are mostly visual, but does infect the gameplay in some ways. #All Organic towers not dressed in anything will have a red clothing. #All Red Bloons, including those popped from parents will become Firecracker Bloon. #All costs will be rounded to the nearest ten, then subtracted by 2. Any instance of the digit 4 will be replaced by 8. Rounds #20 Green Bloons #20 Yellow Bloons, 20 Green Bloons, 20 Blue Bloons #10 Black Bloons, 10 White Bloons #8 Camo Pink Bloons #10 Lead Bloons, 15 White Bloons #15 Lead Bloons, 8 Zebra Bloons #10 Zebra Bloons, 10 White Bloons, 10 Pink Bloons #8 Ceramic Bloons, 20 Black Bloons, 10 Zebra Bloons #2 Dancing Lions, 10 Ceramic Bloons #8 Regen Zebra Bloons, 10 Rainbow Bloons #5 Dancing Lions, 15 Ceramic Bloons #1 MOAB, 1 Dancing Lion #2 MOABs #2 Dancing Lions, 20 Ceramic Bloons, 10 Camo Rainbow Bloons #1 Nian Note: From this point on any occurrence of Dancing Lions are replaced by Nian #80 Rainbow Bloons #3 MOABs #5 MOABs #20 Lead Bloons, 20 Ceramic Bloons, 10 Nian #2 MOABs, 10 Nian #1 BFB #2 MOABs, 30 Lead Bloons, 8 Camo Ceramic Bloons #8 MOABs #20 Ceramic Bloons, 20 Lead Bloons, 20 Regen Rainbow Bloons #1 BFB, 1 MOAB, 20 Lead Bloons #20 Lead Bloons, 20 Nian #1 BFB, 20 Nian #2 BFB #1 DDT #10 MOAB, 10 Nian #??? Trivia *New Year Stuff. Sidetracked by several days as I wanted to finish this daily for 5 conceptions. Oh well. At least it hasn't been 15 days yet so I'm not too late *The extensive use of 8 and the red costumes are due to symbols of good luck for Chinese culture. Seriously though, people do make stuff in price of like $3888 just for the 8s. *Conversely, 4 is close to "death" in Chinese. (Moreso in Japanese but whatevs) People are avoiding this number when it comes to everything. For example, 4 and 13 are skipped in some buildings. Some goes as far as naming the floors 8, 18, 28 etc *In fact, This and Firecracker Bloon was the only thing I've ever planned before I started making the conceptions. Firecracker Bloon though was the only thing I've fully planned. Category:Special Missions